


All Fingers and Thumbs

by starsandgraces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in a motel. The sheets are clean but they smell of cigarette smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fingers and Thumbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duskflare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskflare/gifts).



> Stiles has lovely long fingers and duskflare is a bad influence.

They're in a motel. The sheets are clean but they smell of cigarette smoke. Derek clenches his fingers in them with every smooth slide and press of Stiles' hand, and one foot hangs off the edge of the bed, his toes curling. Even without teen wolf powers, every rasping breath Derek takes reverberates through Stiles' whole body.

Stiles never thought he'd see Derek come so completely undone, so vulnerable, but he also never thought he'd have three fingers knuckle-deep in Derek's ass. It turns out today is _all about_ new experiences.

He swallows, adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Derek's cock lies heavy on his belly, sweat and precome mingling in the dark hair with each thrust of Stiles' fingers. He wants to touch Derek but he doesn't want this to end, and he knows Derek is close. Fuck, he's close and nothing's even touching him but the rough seam of his jeans. 

"Stiles," Derek says, head thrown back, " _Stiles_." He closes his hand around Stiles' wrist, pushing his fingers deeper. His claws are out but even now Derek is careful. They don't break the skin, just press in so Stiles knows who he's with.

"Oh my god," Stiles says, and presses himself up against Derek's side, thrusts against his hip and kisses him messily. He never thought he'd enjoy the feel of stubble against his face. He does now.

Derek groans, all beast and no man, biting down on his lip. Derek comes, hot against Stiles' bare stomach.

It only takes a moment more for Stiles to come too, and for the first time in his life he's pretty sure coming in his pants is the best thing that's ever happened to him.


End file.
